Make It a Double Scoop
by Kyte27
Summary: After last night, Carly realizes what she's done with Jack! She feels she should act more straight-forward but she then sees what Jack wants. Scoopshipping. M for STRONG sexual content. Oneshot. Sequel to A Scoop of Carly.


_**You know why you're here. You wanted more of the lemon between Jack and Carly huh? Well, here's your double-scoop. Enjoy!**_

**_I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! 5D'S_**

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

_Mumble, mumble..._

"_Ngh..yeah...nnnvuv my oofy herdar...Mmmm.._" a completely-passed out Carly uttered in her sleep as she sat at her desk, head hung over.

It was morning, at least the last minute before noon. Where Carly Nagisa lived, it was a quite neighborhood. It's nothing special or extravagant but it is good enough. And her small pay was good enough to live there.

A small sliver of drool slowly escaped from the corner of Carly's mouth.

"_Yeshhhh~...c...c...cack in my ass-_"

A loud, thunderous jackhammer just outside roars into the street at a nearby construction site on the road. Loud enough to flip the dorky girl across the room to have her head hit against the back wall.

"OMIGAWD!" the girl exclaimed as she quickly sat up, huffing as she gripped over her chest. Her heart was beating in overdrive, but that isn't what Carly noticed, She didn't feel any of fabric on her. And her rump on the floor felt very cold...

_Don't tell me..._

She looked down. She was in her birthday suit.

She yelps loudly, grabbing the pillows from the couch and covering her chest and bottom as quickly as possible as her breasts were squished. Her legs were trembling, not sure why she was naked. And why wasn't she wearing her glasses? The girl looked around, and saw that her glasses were neatly folded on her desk. Her heart then sunk as she saw her small communication device. Quickly, she grabs it and turns it off.

Realized she dropped the pillows to do so, she yelps again and grabs them to cover her body.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-wh-what the-! W-w-w-w-why am I naked!"

She placed her big specs back on as she ran to her room, trying not to slip on the wooden floor. Thankfully she at least had her socks kept on.

She had her clothes back and sighed. "I guess I somehow must've slept walk or something. I hope it isn't some sickness to streak at the same time," she pondered as she closed her bedroom door behind her. As she looked up, she notices the guest bedroom that was open.

Guest room? That's weird, it's always closed and there isn't a guest.

_Wait..._

Jack Atlas.

All color that was in the young lass's face dripped away as she slowly stepped towards the room and looks in.

Lingerie was laid on the bed.

A flashback then strikes the girl hard. A very hot, steamy, wild flashback. For a moment, she stood absolutely still. One would think she would 'dead man crumble' but a grin slowly appeared in her face.

"I had _sex_ with Jack Atlas," she proudly declared aloud.

* * *

><p>The door to the small apartment slowly opened just as the hour struck 4PM. Jack closed the door behind him as he held a small piece of paper in his hand as his violet eyes studied it. A new cafe opened up in the Fountain Plaza, which wasn't too far from here. The blonde rubbed his chin and jaw in thought.<p>

"New signature coffee. The Blue-Eyes Mountain, surely to give your energy, and taste buds, a Burst Stream." he read aloud. He scoffs and places the paper on the counter-top. "I bet it doesn't even taste good, I'm sure."

He looked towards the couch in the living room. Carly sat there, again in her glorious nudity. The window behind her gave Jack all the light that hugged her curvacious body more than it did in the previous night. In reflex, his hand quickly held at his nose as his eyes bugged out.

"Carly, why the hell are you naked!" he asked in panic.

The girl grinned as she lowered her glasses down the bridge of her nose, her eyes gleaming at her prey. "Well, you didn't complain on that last night, Mr. Atlas."

_I don't even remember if he did..I hope not! _She silently gulped.

Jack's eyes scatter at the floor, trying not to stare at her bare chest. Carly began to panic in her mind, thinking maybe he was rejecting. But, she quickly decided to still play with him. She stood up and walked casually towards him, swinging her hips side to side, her thick thighs just barely showing her slit.

Then that plan went to hell as she slips on a pillow as she squeaks loudly, yelping in pain. Jack stood dumbfounded. Luckily the blood pressure was lowering so his composure slowly returned to the man.

The girl cursed at herself under her breath. She left the pillows on the floor. What dumb klutz would try to be sexy when she's a danger to her own self? "Are you alright?" a deep voice asks, shaking Carly back into her senses. She looked up, seeing Jack offering a hand to her. And, is that a very faint blush on his face?

She nodded as she grabbed his hand, lifting herself up, She covered over her bossom with her arms, hugging them tightly to herself as she avoided eye contact from Jack especially since her glasses was still barely hanging at the tip of her nose. "I-I'm sorry, Jack," the lass apologizes, trying her best not to stutter. "It's just, well, last night was just-Oh! Don't get me wrong, I _loved _it! I mean, damn, you rocked my body good, it was surely the best I ever had-kyaaa~, that's besides the point, now I sound so lewd!" Her hands quickly held her own face, letting her boobs bounce down to hang.

"This must be so awkward, I must've looked like a slut! Even I fail at looking like one since I-"

_"You're different, Carly."_

"-practically fell over on a stupid pillow because stupid me-wait, what?" Her eyes went as saucers as her specs finally slide off her nose and over her upper lip. Jack's hand reached in, lifting her glasses off and setting them down on the desk as his thumb glazes over her soft lips. A slight tingle shoots up her spine but her gaze was staring into the duelist's eyes, confused.

"Girls I've come across just immediately throw themselves at me," the man started. "Just because I was their King, having fame beyond reason. They all act very different with me, trying to get my attention with any kind of antic they can desperately think of." His index finger carefully traces over her upper lip at each pink, supple curve as his head began to lean in enough where she feels his breath just kissing at her face. "And yet, you act so _normal_. You're just so cute, if you don't mind me saying. You came to me last night, actually wanting a man who has fallen from grace."

Carly had to interrupt. Out of affection that was found in her heart for this young man, she placed her hand softly over his cheek, her palm pressing against his study jawline. "No, Jack. To me, you can never fall from anything. You do your best, always trying and not ever feeling settled with anything. You're a duelist first, not king. And for something like that, I have fallen for.." her voice loses trail as she begins to blush. Jack's firm arms wrapped around the girl's hourglass body as a hoarse whisper escapes from his lips.

_"I, Jack Atlas, will not let alone lady fall."_ His lips then made contact with hers.

* * *

><p>This was different from what she felt last night. This kiss, it was fiery and yet affectionate. Carly, a girl who <em>tries<em> and _dreams _to do her best was given passion from Jack, a man who _does_ his very best. This thought trails away as she kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their tongues greet, hers submitting to Jack's aggressive and thick tongue, wrestling down on hers just in the right places to have her moan in such dizzy ecstasy. As the bits of memory from last night begin to return to her, juices began to drip down her legs.

Jack turned her body so her back was against him but not releasing the kiss for even a second. His hands grope at her endowed breasts, squeezing firmly enough where his knuckles turn white, and enough to make Carly squeak into his hungry mouth. His middle fingertips began to prob the hardening nubs of her nipples, his fingernails just tickling into them. Carly is thrown into pleasure just from her boobs, her rump grinding against Jack's crotch as she feels a good harden between her ass cheeks. She was soaking wet as her liquids begin to dab onto her lover's pants. Feeling such hot moistness causes Jack's head to spin. Just the lovely scent of this woman and just how _uke _she was and having her body talk for her was making his hunger for the girl to grow.

He pinches down at her hard nipples, causing Carly's head to throw back, her tongue only connected to his just by a string of saliva. At this rate. she cannot control her facial expressions as hers just screamed of pleasure. Jack groans at this amazing sight and immediately shoves his tongue back at her mouth, almost down her throat. One hand lets go of her breasts and quickly grabs one of her legs, lifting it over the desk besides them. His rugged hand glides across her inner thigh letting his pinky probe into her puckering pussy. she gasps into his overpowering mouth. His fingers were so thick and ruthless. He was already pumping four into her hole. Her waist began to buck, a burning sensation was growing inside her and she knew what this could only mean.

She needed to fuck. Right now.

Carly weakly pulls away from the man's mouth, panting heavily as she drips all over Jack's hand. "J-J-Jack, please, I need it." Jack raises his eyebrow, sliding his cum-covered fingers into his mouth, sucking in her delicious taste. "You're going to have to be a bit more blunt." He slips his fingers now into Carly's mouth. She didn't care as her tongue hungrily licks up Jack's saliva that was melded with her juices. "Fuck me, Jack Atlas!" she begs him. Without hesitation, Jack bends her forward, her leg still perched on the desk as her ass was spread apart before him. He quickly fumbles down the zipper of his pants as Carly was looking over her shoulder, waiting in anticipation as her face lights up, seeing his well-hung member sliding out in full harden. After this, she is going to shove that meat down her throat.

Jack takes hold of her waist as he slides himself into her, making Carly flinch. She still felt rather sore from last night so the penetration hurt her just a bit, but she couldn't give a damn right now. She was busy feeling the head of his merciless cock just kissing her cervix inside of her. He was grunting madly like a beast, his hands ravaging over every curve in her body as her tits was being thrown back and fro. She reaches back, her hand gripping at the back of the man's head, inducing a pleasurable grunt from him. In return, he leans into her neck, his teeth biting at her soft skin just to the back of her ear as his tongue tickles at the lobe. Her moans was already at a high pitch, yelping loudly between them every time this wild man squeezes a part of her body, either her bouncing, round ass, her big breasts, or her thick legs.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! Just like that! Oh god, you're fucking me so good, Jack!" she exclaims. Jack decides this was a good time to change the position. He throws her onto the cold desk. Her breasts heave hard from the sudden movement, giving a bit of pain for the girl, but the biggest pain at the moment was that Jack's dick wasn't in her. As Jack began to position himself over her, she wrapped her legs around his neck, her knees up to her chest with her lower body slightly in the air. To her relief, his manhood penetrates her once again, causing her head to throw back as her tongue hangs from the corner of her mouth, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "YOU'RE SO _GOOD_ TO FUCK!" she screams in pleasure. Beads of sweat glistened down Jack's face. She turns him on so much that he can't help but already give his very best at the beginning until the end, showing the drastic change to his personality for the better all at the same time. Carly's skin was slapping loudly into the apartment from his slamming waist. Liquids wouldn't stop flowing from the corners of her vagina; she was completely stuffed from such a thick rod. They can become addicted to this very quickly if they aren't already.

But that feeling of possible addiction leaves Carly, as does Jack's member from her yearning pussy. She looks up at him in horror. "No, put it back, put it back! Please, pound me!" Jack smirks wickedly at the girl under him. "Who says I won't?" The girl's eyes began to widen as she felt a nub press against her anal. Before she could even make sense of what happens, Jack's thick shaft digs deep into her ass. Carly shrieks in immense pleasure, her head now hanging at the edge of the desk. "OH MY GOD, YES!" she screams in pleasure, swearing that she came from her ass being violated. Her breasts hang with her head as she grabs them both, immediately slipping one of her nipples into her mouth as she sucked it violently, looking up at the blonde man hanging above her. Jack grunts from seeing such a horny woman in heat. He places his foot firmly into position on the desk, dunking every force in his body into his swinging waist as Carly's tight asshole is raped, causing the girl to scream her head off.

_YES! My ass..My ass! My ass is getting fucked! It feels amazing! _Carly screams in her head as her tongue whips at her hard tit, drool overflowing from her mouth as it drips past her cheek. Her throbbing vagina began to squirt in orgasms onto Jack. _This girl is too much! She has to be the most perverted girl I've ever met!_

Jack's hands lunge forward as she pulls Carly's head up, Her eyes were rolled back, smiling in the most lewd way possible. her saliva was dripping everywhere and she didn't dare to let go of her tit from her mouth. She yelps as she feels Jack's rock-hard dick throb and harden even more inside of her. Just seeing how Carly was reacting was enough to make his boner go wild. He leans his face into hers, his thick tongue glossing Carly's and over her nip as the two share her breast.

Then, a gesture that was a surprise even admist the heated intercourse.

Jack's free hand was holding into Carly's, fingers intertwined and all. Carly's fantasy breaks for a second, taking note of this. He was doing her like an animal but this small gesture of affection made Carly's eyes water. _He doesn't need to give his best, _Carly thought as she felt her ass squeeze his dick, another booming squirt of cum rushing out of her dripping-wet pussy.

_He is THE best!_

* * *

><p>"Carly, I'm gonna cum..I want you to swallow it all," Jack commanded.<p>

Carly was bobbing her head at the head of Jack's cock, rubbing just one of her tits against it. She lets go of her beloved rod of meat with a loud pop as Jack's white, hot liquid squirts into her mouth and over her face (her glasses was back on at Jack's request) and breasts. Her thighs rubbed together as the remainder of Jack's splooge dripped down her legs from her still-yearning pussy and aching asshole. She slowly swallowed his sperm; her tongue circles Jack's never-limping penis.

She licks her lips, and stares up at Jack's eyes. "Now, give me more of your best, Jack Atlas~"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So another smut-filled fic that continues from the last one. I decided to be more detailed and less random since the last one was at the spur of the moment as I just went along with it. Anyway, leave in some love and I hope you like it! Sometime soon will put up a lemon of Faithshipping~<strong>_


End file.
